Forsaken
by CaptainHolopainen
Summary: This is Greg's mental aftermath having been caught by Cyd and Dixie kissing Andrea in the back of an ambulance.
1. Chapter 1 Past Regrets

Forsaken.

- Follows on from where Cyd and Dixie found Greg and Andrea kissing in the back of the ambulance in episode Combat Indicators part 1.-

CHAPTER 1- Past Regrets.

Greg sat in the back of the ambulance staring morosely at his hands as he awaited uncomfortably for his shift to begin. He twiddled his thumbs as his blue eyes fell upon the newspaper on the seat that had its pages folded so that the horoscopes was on top. He took it into his numb hands and his eyes skimmed over them.

_ " As the moon enters your house…"_

" _Get out of my house moon."_

" … _you will be presented a new, exciting direction in life. However to take this opportunity you must forgive yourself past discretions and move forward to better times… But beware! The past has a habit of catching up with us all." _

That was very true. Any chance he could have had with Cyd had gone before his very eyes. Because _she_ had come back. And she had destroyed what he had with Cyd to begin with- even a friendship. And simply for the fact that he was sat on the edge of the trolley made a tingling sensation trickle down his spine to his knees. Andrea's scent of perfume still lingered on the pillows. He felt a lump form in his throat and he forced himself to his feet. He paced the ambulance with his hands pushed into the pockets of his green trousers. His chiselled cheeks burned with anger and guilt. Only one thought swam repeatedly in his head: _Why did I do it? Why the hell was I so foolish? _That look on Cyd's face, the tears that pooled in her brown, pixie-like eyes made the lump in his throat get bigger. The scowl on Dixie's face. The feeling of guilt settled in the pit of his stomach, making him feel nauseous. The speed at which he paced knocked him dizzy.

There came a thudding on the back door which snapped Greg back to reality. He opened the door to see Josh preparing to climb in. Greg sighed and sunk into one of the chairs, pushing the newspaper underneath. Josh looked at Greg for a moment, at his sullen expression, then turned to the oxygen canisters. The slight grey hairs on his head shone a little in the light. Greg pushed his dark, shaggy hair out of his face with two hands.

" Come on, Greg. What's up?" Greg shook his head and ran his hands up and down his face. Josh turned back with an oxygen mask in his hands. " Give up the charade, Greg. What's up?" He dropped into the seat beside Greg and fiddled with the translucent tube attached to the mask.

" You'd hate me if I told you. Trust me." he replied in his powerful Australian accent.

" Bah. I've heard worse. Hit me with your best bullets."

" Cyd and Dixie kind of found me and Andrea… In the back of an ambulance… Kissing…" Josh raised his eyebrows in surprise and scratched the back of his neck. He planted a hand on Greg's shoulder, making Greg look up at him.

" Not a smart move. Definitely not smart." Greg sighed and bowed his head, feeling even more disappointed in himself than he did before. The seat creaked as Josh stood back up and hooked the oxygen mask around the canister neck. Greg stood up himself and squeezed himself between the front seats to the passenger seat. Josh followed him in, settling into the driver's seat. Yet as he put on his seatbelt and bent his left arm at a ninety degree angle against the window, the thoughts of Cyd's distraught face made tears form in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 That Look On Your Face

CHAPTER 2- That Look On Your Face.

Greg pushed open the doors to the resuscitation room with his elbows, tugging off a pair of bloody, blue latex gloves. He pushed his hair out of his face with his wrist and slung the gloves into a bin. Alice was sat behind the reception desk, her fingers typing madly on the keyboard. He carried on straight past her. Two figures approached him in green uniforms- that laugh, the elfin-like features. A lump grew in his throat again, and found himself only able to conquer it by running into the mens' toilets. He could feel his usual calmness melting away from him into the sink in which he leaned over. He had tried so hard to apologise, but she was so stubborn. And Dixie. With her getting the job of duty manager over him, she had power over him. That look on her face when she opened that door, the fury in her eyes. Then there was Cyd. That heartbroken look in her pixie-like eyes, the quivering lip. Andrea. That lustful look on her face, an expression of glee knowing that she had defeated him. He hated defeat.

He gazed up into the mirror, at the face that stared back, shadows in the sharp angles of his cheeks, the tears that glistened on his cheeks. Eyes red and stinging with newly forming tears. He turned his face away, scared by the thing that stared back at him. He gripped the sides of the sink tighter, his knuckles white under his tightly drawn skin. His shoulders shuddered with every sob that left him. He bowed his head over the sink so that his cascading tears fell into the white ceramic. He relished in being alone so that no one saw him in this state. But his loneliness was short-lived. The door creaked open and Stitch strode in with a small plastic packet in his hands. But Greg was too busy crying to hear. He stepped up to the sobbing paramedic and leaned with his back against the wall where Greg stood. Greg looked to the floor to see a pair of feet that wasn't his own. His eyes carried on up the mint-green legs up to the slightly aged, yet handsome face. Stitch's dark hair was messy as usual.

" Well, well, well. What's up here, Skipper?" asked Stitch with hint of sarcasm in his voice.

" Nothing you need to know about." Greg ran his arm across his face, sniffing rather disgustingly.

" Come off it. Involve Pixie-Girl?"

" Her name's Cyd."

" So it is her?"

" It's got nothing to do with you." Stitch raised his hands, the little packet clasped between his thumb and palm. But Greg's vision was too blurred to see what it was. He looked into the mirror again, and saw that the monster had even redder eyes and saliva on his lips. Stitch hadn't moved and watched Greg as he turned on the hot water tap and allowed the water to fill his cupped hands. It dribbled between his fingers. He threw it against his face, the droplets running down the hair that lay over his face and from his chin and nose. Stitch continued to watch, his dark, mischevious eyes full of wonder.

" So... What happened?" asked Stitch once more, folding his arms once again. Greg glared at him, a bead of water rolling down his nose. Stitch leaned in closer, " There's no use in keeping it a secret, Skipper," His voice was slow and menacing, " Everyone is going to find out. In fact, I know what happened. That Aussie doctor. Made out in the back of an ambulance-"

" Shut up!" interrupted Greg, straightening himself out.

" Well, if you didn't want the whole world to find out how much of a-" Stitch was stopped sharp in his tracks. By that point, Greg's fist had made contact with Stitch's mouth. Stitch's head thrashed back, then forwards again. He pressed fingers to his lip to find it miraculously to not be bleeding. Greg stood panting with his knuckles reddening.

" I'll let you off on that one, Skipper. You didn't even draw blood."

" That doesn't mean I can't." Greg tore himself away from the doctor and hurried out of the toilets. As he paced through reception, he collided with a man of his height. He looked up to see Abs with maybe one or two papers in his hand. He stopped and rubbed his forehead. Abs searched Greg's face for answers.

" Hey, mate. You okay?" Greg nodded, " Come for a drink tonight." Greg nodded again. Abs gave him a pat on the shoulder as he carried on. Greg looked out of the doors to the ambulance park outside.

Greg swirled his third glass of lager. It was half-full and the froth from the top crept down the insides. Cyd and Dixie were sat at a table laughing and drinking. Greg glanced over, then solemnly back at his glass. Jeff patted his back. But Greg did not acknowledge this. He tugged his sleeves of his grey shirt back up to his elbows and sighed.

" Hey, come on, Greg." said Jeff.

" I can't be here."

" You've had three pints. Finish that, then I'm taking you home." Greg stared into his glass for a long time, at the bubbles rising to the top. It looked like a tiny whirlpool when he swirled it, " Greg? Oh..." A shadow appeared over him. Greg turned his head to see Dixie stood over him, her short blonde hair looking pink in the light. She pulled up a seat and sat down.

" What are you doing here, Greg?" she asked.

" Having a drink." She nodded and rose to her feet. Greg stood up too, " You can't hate me forever."

" No? Try me." She turned to leave and his hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist. She glared at him, " Let go of me, Greg." Greg did not speak, nor did he lose his grip, " Greg!" Jeff placed a hand on Greg's shoulder.

" Hey, come on, buddy." Greg and Dixie held eye contact, which he broke off, storming out of the pub. Dixie smirked, then collected her bags, leaving arm in arm with Cyd. Jeff ran out after Greg.

Greg was stood outside with his back against the wall and his head tilted back. His breaths left hs mouth as little clouds. He ran his hands up and down his face. Jeff found him and stod next to him. He shuffled his feet, staring down at them, then looking back up and at the ancient stone buildings across the road.

" What happened in there?" asked Jeff.

" Nothing."

" Come on, Rocky. What happened?"

" Nothing." Jeff nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

" I'd offer you a lift, but I've had a few. See you tomorrow." Greg nodded and pushed his hands into his jeans pockets as he wandered slowly and mournfully down the road where the street lights created pools of orange on the pavement.


	3. Chapter 3 Shadows Fall

CHAPTER 3- Shadows Fall.

Greg's hands were deep within his pockets. He shivered with the cold. The icy breeze swept through his hair. He kept his head bowed, taking each long stride quickly. He wanted to be home. Dixie's scowling face played over and over in his head like a broken record. He couldn't even work out what had made him lose control in there. The streets were fairly quiet. Only one or two people wandered around, often teenagers on their way home, stumbling around after drinking on street corners. He took a quick glance at a couple who were incredibly drunk from cider, their feet tripping over the other. He was about to pass an alleyway where the orange glow from the street lights stopped and was completely plunged into darkness. As his body came to the opening, a pair of hands reached out and grabbed him. He screamed in fright as his body fell into the alleyway. Everything was dark. The silhouette of a man appeared over him and brought a foot in hard to Greg's ribs. He got a flash of pain as he felt one of his ribs snap under the skin. He let out a cry of pain. The man lifted him to his feet by his arm. Greg groaned in pain, then doubled over, clutching his side. The man took a fistful of Greg's hair and straightened him out. Greg screamed again. He felt a fist make contact with his face, and the crunching of the bone under his flesh was almost audible. He howled in pain, tears spilling out of his eyes. Blood sprayed across his face and down over his lips. He doubled once more. The fist collided with his cheek, thrashing his head sideways. He groaned again. Something cold and hard hit him in the backs of the knees, sending him hurtling to the ground again. The man kicked once, twice, three times in the face. He split Greg's lip in two places and gashed his forehead. Greg curled up, still clutching his side, then fell still and silent.

Footsteps approached him and the person knelt down- it was Jeff. He gently shook the unconscious paramedic. He got no responce, so he shook him again. Still nothing.

" Hello? Greg? Can you hear me, mate?" Still no answer. He pressed the tips of the first two fingers of his right hand to the side of Greg's neck- a thready pulse. He looked around to find no one present. He took his mobile phone from his pocket and dialled 999.

" Hello? Can I have an ambulance on an alley on King Edward Road, please? It's Greg Fallon. Yeah, my name's Jeff Collier. Yeah, Greg's been attacked." He carefully rolled Greg onto his back and placed a palm on his bloody forehead, and two fingers on his chin. He gently tilted Greg's head back. Pinching the tip of Greg's broken and bloody nose, he placed his lips over Greg's and let out a long breath. Greg's chest rose, then Jeff pulled away, watching it fall again. Noticing that Greg wasn't breathing on his own yet, he took in a deep breath and leaned back over the unconscious man. He breathed into Greg's mouth once more, watching the chest rise and fall. He still wasn't breathing. Jeff placed one hand on Greg's chest, heel down, then locked the fingers of his other hand with the ones on his chest. He locked his elbows in place and straightened up. He pressed down on Greg's chest, counting aloud to himself. After fifteen chest compressions, he listened for breaths. Still none. He felt for a pulse. None.

" Come on, buddy." he gasped to himself as he prepared himself to try the breaths and compressions again.

The ambulance arrived within five minutes. Two paramedics climbed out of the ambulance, one with the backpack over their shoulder. One was female and dark-skinned. She had dark brown eyes and dark curly hair pulled back into a ponytail The other was the veteran Josh Griffiths. Josh knelt down beside Jeff and set the bag beside his knee. Jeff moved back out of the way, watching as the paramedics put an oxygen mask on him. They continued the compressions and the breaths. At last, Josh was given the nod to say Greg had a pulse and was breathing again. They quickly and carefully lay him and strapped him to a spinal board, blocked his head in place and placed him on a trolley. They eased him into the ambulance, Josh in the back and the other driving.

The doors crashed open and Josh and the other paramedic pushed the trolley in. Immediately, Kelsey and Maggie joined them and took him into the resuscitation room. The trolley clashed against another as it stopped. Josh and the other paramedic had each end of the spinal board. Maggie and Kelsey took one side, and Abs and Stitch took the other. Maggie scowled at Stitch when he winked at her. They lifted the spinal board onto the other trolley.

" Okay. What we got?" asked Stitch, pulling his stethoscope from around his neck. Abs tore open Greg's shirt to reveal his toned torso. Stitch pressed the bell of his stethoscope to Greg's chest and pushed the ear pieces into his ears.

" Sounds okay there." He hooked it back around his neck. With his latex-gloved hands, he ran them down Greg's sides which were black and purple, " I want an x-ray of his chest and face, please?" Kelsey nodded and went over to the phone. She held it to her ear as she dialled some numbers. " Damn, he's taken quite a beating." He carefully observed his face, " Can we have him cleaned up, please?" He straightened and stared up at the ECG, " He's steady now. He's no longer A-systolic." Tearing off his gloves, he pushed open both of the resuscitation room doors and wandered out.

Greg's blue eyes fluttered open and scanned the room. He knew it well, but yet still managed to misunderstand where he was. The pain in his face had eased to a dull, yet irritating ache. So had his ribs. A long, plastic tube of his IV drip hung from a small bag that held a clear fluid. A nasal cannula fed oxygen through his swollen and bruised nose. Abs leaned over him, his hands in latex gloves and a pair of tweezers holding cotton wool doused in antiseptic. He smiled at the awoken paramedic and gently dabbed at the gash on his head.

" Hey, mate. How you feeling?" asked Abs.

" What happened? Everywhere hurts."

" You've been beaten up, mate. The guy took your money but not your wallet. So your driving license is safe." Greg tried to nod, " Stay still for me , please." He carefully threaded some plastic thread through a cirurgic needle. He stood up and called over to Stitch. They swapped places and Stitch pulled on some gloves. He filled a needle with some local anaesthetic. He gave it a squirt, then pushed the needle slowly into the skin beside the gash on his forehead. Greg hissed in pain. Stitch did it to both sides, then prepared the needle. He pressed both sides of the cut together and begun stitching.

" So, Skipper. What happened?"

" If I knew, I'd tell you."

" Well. Your x-rays say a broken nose, fractured cheekbone, bruised knees and a broken rib. Plus some nice cuts and bruising."

" Oh, haha. My sides are splitting."

" Your side did split." Stitch chuckled at his own joke, but Greg painfully scowled. Stitch dropped his smile as he cleaned up the wound and secured some dressing over it with tape. He took another doused cotton wool into tweezers and cleaned up Greg's nose. He set those back down and pressed the sides of the cut together. He stuck steri-strips over it, then leaned back a little on the stool. He stared at Greg for a moment, then shuffled off. The doors opened and Cyd entered. Greg's heart almost did a back flip, raising his heart rate on the ECG a little. She sat down on the stool and took one of Greg's hands into hers. Tears pooled in Greg's eyes, and in hers.

" Cyd?"

" I'd heard about what happened. I'm stunned."

" I am sorry, Cyd." She shook her head.

" I don't want your apologies anymore. Just kiss me." He painfully raised his eyebrows in surprise as she leaned over him and their lips locked, sharing a long, yet painful kiss. Dixie walked past the doors, taking a general glance in, when here eyes fell upon the two. She scowled and hurried off


End file.
